Less than Perfect
by Ah that gentleman
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Blaine/Kurt. Kurt lloró toda su vida, yendo de desgracia en desgracia, sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que pasaba, por ser diferente. Jamás contó que alguien lo querría tal como era, alguien que lo considerara perfecto.


**Disclaimer: **Ni **Glee **ni esta **historia **son míos. Les pertenecen a **Ryan Murphy** y a **Silverlily909**

* * *

¡Waiiiiii! *grito fangirl* ¡Al fin un Klaine! Aunque claro... no es mío ._. *se deprime* Como dice el disclaimer, **esta historia no me pertenece, la ha creado Silverlily909** y, tan linda ella, me ha dejado traducirla ¿No es megafantabuloso? *w* En fin xD El link original a la historia es esta:

http: /silverlily909. /art/ Klaine-Less- than-Perfect- 196086637

Ya saben, sólo quiten los espacios (: Y bueno, ésta vendría a ser mi segunda traducción del inglés al español (la primera no es de este fandom) ¡Y me encantó que sea Klaine! Amo con locura y desesperación esta pareja, son lo más lindo que existe *muere de amor* Y juro que si no se quedan juntos iré a buscar a Ryan Murphy hasta el fin del mundo sólo para darle la más terrible de las muertes... y hablo en serio. Anyway, este fic es un poco triste... como emo o algo parecido xD pero es muy buena, a mí me ha encantado y decidí compartirlo con mis buddies hispanos (Soy tan cool y buena amiga (?)) La verdad no pensé que mi primera vez (?) en este fandom sería con una traducción pero es que tengo como tres mil doscientas cincuenta y dos ideas (vale, sólo tres o cuatro) que no sé cómo comenzar y siento que las ideas se me salen hasta por las orejas. Es desesperante. Así que en lo que intento ordenarme decidí traducir algo (: Espero que se entiendo, porque hay partes que me rayaron bastante (casi al final) ¡PERO EL FIC ES HERMOSO! Así que los dejo con él (:

**Por cierto, la letra es de la canción (Fucking) Perfect de Pink. Dios, es lo más hermoso y triste que he escuchado, realmente refleja muy bien lo que seguramente alguno de nosotros ha pasado (: Les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen la historia.**

* * *

**LESS THAN PERFECT**  
Silverliliy909  
(Traducción: ah, that gentleman!)

* * *

Ya era tarde. La ciudad de Lima estaba tranquila y vacía. Kurt Hummel-Anderson atrajo a su amado esposo para darle un beso de buenas noches. Blaine apagó la lámpara amarilla que usaba para iluminar la habitación con un cálido resplandor mientras murmuraba un cansado buenas noches. Con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad Kurt recordaba su pasado, la luna dándole un resplandor fantasmal a su pálida piel. Descansando en su mesa de noche estaba un descolorido collage de recortes de revistas. Kurt aún podía ver los colores de los recortes que rezaban "Coraje". Cerró los ojos y recordó.

_Tomé el camino equivocado alguna que otra vez,  
conseguí salir, sangre y fuego,  
malas decisiones, está bien.  
Bienvenido a mi tonta vida,_

Kurt tenía cuatro años cuando jugaba en la caja de arena con sus Barbies.

"Ahora, Ken ¿Aceptas a la señorita Barbie como tu legítima esposa?" Kurt dijo feliz haciendo que sus muñecos bailaran en la orilla de la caja de arena.

Un niño grande y regordete caminó hacia Kurt y le arranchó una de las muñecas de sus manos.

"¡Oye, devuélvemelo!" dijo Kurt encarándolo.

"Sólo las niñas juegan con muñecas" dijo David

Kurt levantó sus pequeñas manos cerrándolas con fuerza en forma de puños.

"¡Devuélveme a Ken!" dijo Kurt.

"¡No!" dijo Dave y luego se fue corriendo.

Lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de sus mejillas rosadas tan pronto como se sentó de nuevo en la caja de arena, ahora sólo con una muñeca en mano.

_Maltratada, fuera de lugar, incomprendida,  
La señorita "De ninguna manera, todo está bien",  
Ella no me detuvo  
Equivocándome, siempre menospreciándome, subestimándome  
Mira, aún estoy aquí._

Kurt tenía ocho años cuando, parado frente al ataúd de su madre y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, tomó la mano de su padre. Ella era la única que lo entendía. ¿Cómo pudo dejarlo así? Kurt se sentía solo aún cuando su padre lo abrazaba fuertemente. Lágrimas descendían de su rostro cansado. ¿Por qué se sentía tan solo?

_Preciosa, preciosa, por favor, jamás sientas que eres menos que perfecta.  
Preciosa, preciosa, por favor, si alguna vez sientes que no eres nada,  
¡Eres perfecta para mí!_

Kurt tenía doce años cuando caminaba solo por el pasillo. Estaba usando su nuevo traje: una camiseta con diseño de lentes de sol, pantalones blancos, zapatillas negras y tirantes. Agarró su bolso con fuerza mientras caminaba. El alto y corpulento matón David Karofsky lo empujó contra los casilleros.

"Cuidado, niño bonito" se burló.

Kurt se incorporó e ignoró el insulto, tal y como lo haría con los demás que estaban por venir.

_Eres tan cruel, cuando hablas de ti misma, estabas equivocada  
Cambia las voces en tu cabeza, haz que sean como tú  
Tan complicado, parece feliz, ¡lo conseguirás!  
Tan lleno de odio… un juego tan cansado,  
¡Es suficiente! He hecho todo lo que podía,  
He perseguido mis demonios, y te he visto hacer lo mismo._

Kurt tenía catorce años cuando supo que sus calificaciones bajaban. Apenas y ponía atención porque no podía dejar de pensar en esos sentimientos alborotando su interior. Se había enamorado de Finn Hudson. ¡Finn Hudson! ¡El chico más popular de la escuela! ¿Por qué se sentía así? Kurt deseaba que su madre estuviese ahí para que le pudiese explicar esa clase de cosas. Su padre no entendía. ¿Por qué ser gay era algo tan difícil de entender?

_Preciosa, preciosa, por favor, jamás sientas que eres menos que perfecta.  
Preciosa, preciosa, por favor, Si alguna vez sientes que no eres nada,  
¡Eres perfecta para mí!_

Kurt sabía que debía confrontar a Dave, pero jamás se imaginó cómo terminaría aquello. ¡El bastardo lo había besado! Kurt supo que algo andaba mal en ese chico cuando lo amenazó de muerte si le contaba a alguien su secreto. Kurt no quería eso. No quería morir por un estúpido secreto. Su padre lo necesitaba. Su madrastra y su hermanastro lo necesitaban. ¿A dónde podía huir? No podía jugar el papel de víctima y adivinen qué, eso hacía todo peor.

_El mundo entero está asustado así que me tragaré el miedo, lo único que debería beber es una fría y helada cerveza.  
De forma tan genial, lo intentamos, intentamos, intentamos, pero lo intentamos demasiado, y es una pérdida de tiempo.  
Ya basta de buscar críticas, porque están por todos lados.  
No les gustan mis vaqueros, ni mi cabello,  
nos intercambiamos, y lo hacemos continuamente. ¿Por qué lo hacemos? ¿Por qué lo hago?  
¿Por qué lo hago?_

Dolor. Se sentía bien. Kurt sabía que tenía que recordarse a sí mismo lo peor de su vida. Estaba solo en su departamento.

Despojándose de su ropa, abrió el grifo de la bañera. Se odiaba, su imagen, su pequeño cuerpo, su vida. Kurt se hundió bajo el agua agarrando una hoja de afeitar del lavamanos. Lenta y dolorosamente talló la palabra "Perfecto" en su brazo izquierdo. Había mucha sangre. Las gotas cubrieron los azulejos blancos mientras Kurt se sentaba de nuevo esperando el mareo. El olor a sangre abrumaba sus fosas nasales mientras miraba la habitación. En el estante donde colocaba el periódico había un pedazo de papel. En él había un colorido collage hecho con recortes de revistas que decía "Coraje". Blaine. Tenía que encontrar a Blaine dondequiera que estuviera.

_Sí, oh, oh sí, nena, nena preciosa…_

Un lienzo negro. Su pincel se movía en rápidos trazos mientras pintaba en una raya negra. Retrocediendo para admirar su obra sonrió suavemente.

_Preciosa, preciosa, por favor, jamás sientas que eres menos que perfecta._

No había ido de compras en un buen tiempo. Había encontrado este maravilloso esmoquin que planeaba usar en la subasta de arte. Si tan sólo supiera dónde estaba Blaine.

_Preciosa, preciosa, por favor, Si alguna vez sientes que no eres nada,  
¡Eres perfecta para mí!_

La habitación estaba iluminada por un brillo rosado mientras Kurt retrocedía para admirar su trabajo junto con el de los otros artistas. Miró ligeramente hacia un lado y vio a un joven alto de cabello oscuro y rizado. Sus ojos avellana parecían vidriosos en lo que observaba una de las pinturas de Kurt.

"¿Es de usted?" Preguntó el hombre sin mirarlo.

"Sí. Bastante personal, debo agregar" dijo Kurt de casualidad

El hombre se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz. Volteó la cabeza y los ojos avellana coincidieron con los ojos azules.

"¿Kurt?" Preguntó

"Blaine" murmuró.

_¡Eres perfecta! ¡Eres perfecta!  
Preciosa, preciosa, por favor, si alguna vez sientes que no vales nada  
Eres perfecta para mí…_

Kurt observó la silueta dormida de su esposo y sonrió ligeramente. Él y Blaine llevaban cinco años de casados y vivían felices en una pequeña casa cerca a Lima. Kurt se levantó despacio para no despertar a su amado y tomó el collage enmarcado de su mesita de noche. Suavemente caminó por el pasillo hacia otra habitación y se sentó en la pequeña cama. Una pequeña niña yacía dormida, sus cabellos marrones y rizados esparcidos sobre la almohada. Sus redondeadas mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus labios ligeramente abiertos dando bocanadas de aire. Sus párpados descansaban sobre sus escondidos ojos azules. Su hija. Nora Rachel Hummel-Anderson. Su adorada.

Despacio colocó el collage en su mesita de noche observando su durmiente silueta bajo el cálido resplandor de la luna. Besó su frente dulcemente y vio a Blaine parado en la puerta. Blaine abrió sus brazos hacia Kurt rodeándolo con ellos mientras veían a su hija dormir. Los suaves dedos de Blaine se perdieron en el brazo izquierdo de Kurt, sintiendo las cicatrices en su piel, las mismas que rezaban "Perfecto".

"Precioso, precioso, nunca sientas que no vales nada. Tú eres perfecto para mí" susurró Blaine y Kurt comenzó a llorar pero esta vez de felicidad.

* * *

¡Yaaaaay, tienen una hijita~! Fui feliz, muy, muy feliz traduciendo esta historia, me divertí, me rayé, escuché a Pink, amé al Klaine aún más. ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Ah, sí, orden a mis ideas, es lo único que me falta xD Prometo que algún día volveré con un fic propio, **¡Necesitamos más Klaine es español!**

Bueno, gente, que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo traduciéndolo. Nos vemos~!


End file.
